I'm WHERE!
by HoliMoliCow
Summary: My name is Rose, and here is my poem; Roses are red, your clothes are blue, where am i, and who the hell are you! CRACK -pairings not decided aka you can vote!-


**Hey!**

**Yeah, I know what your thinking, 'not another two-worlds story!'**

**But, in my defence, this file has been on my computer for ages!**

**Oh, and it's CRACK!**

**Rating: T for swearing**

**I'm Where?!**

**Chapter one!**

"Night mum!" Rose shouts from her bedroom, not bothering to go back downstairs, as she had forgot to say goodnight to her mother, her father lived on the other side of town, and she had seen him earlier that day, she loved visiting her dad, even though she say him every week day after school, he was a good laugh.

"Anywho, I better get my jammies on…" She muttered to herself, but her younger, annoying little brother had seen her.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness…" He taunted.

"You're too young to know the signs of madness!" She replied.

"…" He couldn't think of anything, "…Whatever."

"Oh yeah! Rose wins yet again, the crowd goes wild!" She started screaming quietly, then a lot louder, bellowed, "Oh yeah, _BURN BIATCH_!"

"I'm telling you cursed!" With that he ran…straight into a wall.

"…"

"Ow…"

"OMG! LOL!" she said, laughing hysterically.

"I'm still telling!"

"Whatever losebag!"

Ten minutes later, her mother's –not so- heartfelt telling off had ended, and she was crawling into bed.

* * *

She woke up and the sun wasn't on her face, 'hmm, strange' But her curtains **((or drapes… whichever you prefer.))** were pulled so she thought nothing of it, getting up she went into her ensuite and tried to turn on the taps, to no avail. 'Fricken taps…they broke…AGAIN!' She gave up and just washed herself with some make-up wipes 'Ew, I'm so dirty!' and decided to wash herself in the proper bathroom when she's ready.

'Now, what. To. Wear…' She thought, amusing herself by putting on a stereotypical gay American man's accent in her head.

After an inner battle Rose decided on her skinny black jeans, silver belt, white t-shirt with the silver and gold designs, her black and silver scarf thing, and finally, her black converse.

Walking to her dressing table **((Or vanity… again whichever you prefer)),** Rose put on her eye-liner, mascara, and gold eye shadow. Grabbing her bag and phone, noticing it has no signal, she walks out into the hallway…

Only to find it wasn't her hallway, and that she was in a giant mansion, in the middle of someone's living room!

She stares, and stares, and then runs in and out of her room a few times, then around her bedroom, seeing pipes that had looked as if they had been ripped from the walls that should be holding her bedroom to the rest of her house, which wasn't there, she could look in through her window from the outside.

'OH. MY. HOLY. LORD! OH FRICK! OH FUCK! WHERE AM I?!' She thought, panicking.

She then heard muffled voices, male, and a boy around eighteen walked in. He had black hair, black eyes and very pale skin. He walks towards her with murder intent…

"OH GOD! RAPIST! I'M GONNA GET RAPED FOR FUCK SAKE! HELP ME! SOMEBODY HELP MEEEEE!!" Rose screams at the top of her voice, running around in circles, she doesn't hear the second voice.

"Haha Teme, so you're a rapist!" **((Guess who.))**

Sasuke turns around and glares at Naruto, then realises what this girl had just said, oh, he was confused now, but hid it masterfully and made his stoic façade remain, why was this girl not glomping him?

"Shut up Dobe" And that was when Naruto Screams, **((in a manly way))**

"TEME, THERE IS A ROOM IN THE MIDDLE OF YOUR LIVING ROOM!!"

Dumbfounded, Sasuke realises Naruto, is in fact, correct! The girl suddenly stops screaming, looks at the two boys, mutters something neither catch, and faints.

* * *

The raven haired boy rolls his onyx orbs over to my bedroom after his blonde friend exclaims the obvious, and actually looks bewildered.

Then he looks at me and I suddenly realise, he looks a lot like Sasuke out of that anime Naruto I'm sorda kinda totally secretly obviously obsessed with, and his friend has an uncanny resemblance to the lead character in the manga/show…

Wait a sec…rewind!

"Oh, God. They _are_ those people!" And then everything goes black.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke had been sitting in the hospitable for two minutes, after bringing the strange girl. Sakura chooses then to make her appearance.

"What the hell did you two do?! She's muttering strange things in a muffled voice and is fading in and out of consciousness!"

"Uh, sorry?" Naruto offered. Sasuke remained silent.

"Well Sasuke?!" Sakura screamed hysterically.

"Calm down Sakura! It's not that bad!" Naruto reasoned.

"I know it isn't! I'm just pissed that he isn't answering me!"

"Oh."

"…"

"ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL A SHINO?! I WILL NOT LET YOU!"

"Uh, Sakura, are you okay?"

"He still isn't answering me! Okay…I'm calm, come on, better go find out what's wrong with her."

Naruto sweatdropped at her drastic change in mood. They walked into a very plain room, which reeked of bleach, and Sakura wrinkled her nose in distaste.

Checking her vitals one by one, Sakura was pleased to find that everything was okay. She replaced the face cloth on the girl's forehead with a fresh, cool one.

"Okay, she has a fever, but seems fine otherwise, nothing to worry about."

"Well that's a relief."

"Okay, we're going to leave now."

"OH SO NOW YOU SPEAK?!"

"Sakura, you know plain well I only do that to annoy you." Sasuke said, chuckling.

Sakura smiled, at least he wasn't all angsty, or 'I am an avenger!' anymore. He was actually an okay guy, but still glared a lot. At that Sakura sweatdropped, well, one step at a time!

"So, can we go?" Naruto asked.

"'Fraid not, you have to tell me what happened." Sakura replied.

"Well, me and the dobe were walking over to my house after the mission, I walked in and found a girl in my living room, I automatically thought she was a fangirl, so I walked over to her, glaring, then she started screaming about how she was about to get raped. Then I notice-"

"Then I pointed out that there was a bedroom in his living roo-" Naruto interrupted.

"And I looked at her, she muttered something, then fainted." Sasuke finished.

"There was a bedroom in your living room?!" Sakura asked/stated, amazement written all over her delicate features.

"I know. Weird right?" Naruto agreed. "Now that that is settled, can we leave?" ((The two 'thats' are indeed grammatically correct! I checked!))

"Nope. Watch over her till I come back." The two men groaned at her response.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, then shut them very quickly as I realised there was a bright light distorting my vision.

"Teme, she's awake!"

"Okay, let's find out what's happened."

I sat up and rubbed my eyes, trying to rid my sight of the multicoloured blobs that seem to be everywhere I look. The grogginess left me immediately when I remembered what happened. Oh God, IS THAT SAKURA?!

"Hello, I'm Sakura, and I'll be your medic for today." She said. I do know that my mouth was hanging open, and that I can't close it.

"Oh God, you're Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura!" I screamed hysterically, motioning at each of them in turn with my hands as I said their names.

Their eyes widened and then Sasuke vanished, I didn't have time to gasp as he knocked me out cold.

* * *

**Sorry for shortness, but think of it as a prologue, sorta, 'kay?**

**Yes, I know, their seemed to be a lot of cursing and such, but think about it, what would you act like if you found out you were in another world! I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible –as if-! **

**Also, if you think Sasuke is OOC, it's because he has returned, and wants his life back, you know, before the massacre? But he will still be Sasuke, glares and all, he's just gonna talk more, and not just say hn.**

**But any way, I don't know what pairings I should use, I want the OC to be paired with one of the main characters, but I don't know which, so could you vote, here are the ones I'm thinking of…**

**NaruHina**

**SasuSaku**

**NaruSaku**

**KakaSaku**

**KakaAnko**

**SasuOC**

**KakaOC**

**NaruOC**

**And loads other side ones, like, if you choose NaruSaku, Hinata would go out with Kiba or something, you know? If you want any others, tell me and I shall do my best to write them into the story!**

**Please help! I have a fair idea, but I'm not too sure! **

**Also, in case you didn't notice, double brackets, ((like this)) mean I'm making a wee author note in the middle of the story!**

**R&R Please, and don't forget to vote!**


End file.
